Christian
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 18 év! Szereplők: Brian Molko 'Placebo' saját karakterekkel. Az 'Egy éjjel a föld színe alatt' c. fic folytatása. Több fejezetes lesz... de azért nem végtelen :D Aki ismer az tudja, hogy ezt a Lucifer angyala miatt meg kell jegyeznem :D
1. Chapter 1

_Cím:  
Christian_

_Írta:  
Carmen_

_E-mail:  
carmen-69'kukac'freemail.hu _

_Szereplők:  
Brian Molko, Steven Hewitt, Stefan Olsdal kopirájt saját maguk; Christian, Tamlyn, Brandon, Justin kopirájt én :)_

_Jegyzet:  
Az „Egy éjjel a föld színe alatt" c. fic folytatása. Kicsit hosszabbra tervezem, mint az első rész volt. Akinek említettem, hogy esetleg folytatnám, mind ujjongtak, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, talán megér egy-két fejezetecskét.  
_

_Figyelmeztetés:  
Az első résznél kevesebb erőszak, félelem, inkább több láv :)  
Ugyanúgy SLASH, ugyanúgy 18-as karika._

* * *

A zártkörű, tévéfelvétellel egybekötött, félórás unplugged koncertnek vége volt. Az emberek eltűntek a nézőtérről, csak néhány technikus és tévés szaladgált még fel-alá. A zenekar tagjai pedig amint tisztának ítélték a levegőt, visszamentek a kis színpadra összeszedegetni a cuccaikat.

Brian ugyanazt a szűkre szabott fekete nadrágot, és fekete pólót viselte, amit még Tamlyn húzott elő neki a szekrényből azon a bizonyos reggelen. Nem hallott azóta Christian felől, de az álmaiban folyamatosan előjött a fiú. Egyszerűen nem tudott szabadulni tőle. Néha már ott tartott, hogy ha nem enyhül a dolog, jól beleveregeti a fejét az ajtófélfába, hogy felejtse végre el ezt az álomképet, és ne gondoljon rá nap mint nap.

Már egy hónap eltelt, és a gyönyörű szőkeség még mindig mindennapos főszereplője volt fantáziálásainak. És ezen a reggelen megmagyarázhatatlan módon, de valahogy a zsigereiben érezte, hogy muszáj ma a testén hordoznia a rá emlékeztető ruhadarabokat.

Persze az sem tett jót az egyre kétségbeejtőbb Angyal-mániájának, hogy azóta még csak alkalmi partnere sem volt. Tudat alatt is mindenhol azokat a tisztán csillogó kék szemeket és aranyló fürtöket kereste. De persze sehol sem találta. A házhoz nem ment volna vissza soha, talán nem is talált volna vissza, olyan mélyre elásta az emlékezetében az onnan hazavezető utat. Így hát maradt neki a mértéktelen álmodozás és az ezzel járó igen kellemetlen átmeneti cölibátus.

Ahogy Brian a dolgait pakolgatta össze, és hátrapillantott a néhány méterrel mögötte gyanúsan hangtalanul szöszmötölő Steve-re, az mint egy megkövült szobor állt tátott szájjal a dobok mellett. Kísértetek nem szoktak nyilvános helyen, mezei halandók közt szaladgálni, úgyhogy valami más megrendítő látvány mozdíthatta ki hidegvérű Steve-et a nyugalmából.

- Mi van? – kiáltott rá, és válaszra sem várva, már fordult is meg a dobosa pillantásának irányába.

- Látod azt a nőt? – hallotta a halk hangot a háta mögül, de akkor már késő volt a figyelmeztetéshez.

Brian beleremegett, ahogy meglátta a hosszú fényes fekete kabátot, és az azt rejtő alakot. Eszébe villant annak a félelmetes és ugyanakkor félelmetesen szédítő éjjelnek minden másodperce. Mint amikor az ember előtt végveszélyben lepereg az élete, neki most az éjszaka képkockái villództak a szemei előtt. Az az ellentmondásos éjszaka, amikor percről percre változott a véleménye arról, hogy vajon a pokolban vagy a mennyországban van-e éppen.

Tamlyn állt a terem közepén, és azzal a jellegzetes gonoszkás mosolyával bámulta a színpadot. Lélegzetelállító volt, mint mindig, félelmetesen lenyűgöző. Minden egyes ruhadarabja fekete volt, térdig érő, éktelenül magas sarkú csizmájától, a rövid szoknyán, és a fullasztó, – remélhetőleg nem emberi, hanem a szokás szerint halcsontokból álló – antik fűzőn át, a földet verdeső végeláthatatlan hosszú kabátig minden. Még a körmei is, a múltkori vérvörös helyett, most feketén csillogtak.

Ahogy elindult felé, tűsarkai minden egyes koppanására csak egyre szorosabbra feszült a csomó Brian gyomrában. Teljesen elfehéredett, és előrelátón belekapaszkodott az épp kézre álló mikrofonállványba, nehogy összeessen. Amikor már csak kétlépésnyi távolság választotta el őket, Tamlyn sötétvörös ajkai szóra nyíltak.

- Brian. – nemes fejbiccentéssel üdvözölte a férfit.

- Mit keresel itt…

Bizonytalanul kérdezett, majdhogynem sírósan, és nagyon halkan, hogy más véletlenül se hallja, aztán még hozzátette azt, amiről úgy érezte, pillanatnyilag életmentő lehet:

- …Úrnőm?

Tamlyn elmosolyodott. Brian rettegett tőle, de ebben a mosolyban volt valami lágyság, valami kedves bujkált benne. Talán a lelke mélyén nem is igazi szörnyeteg.

A háttérben közben Steve majd elolvadt a látványtól. Nem ismerte a nőt, de azonnal befészkelte magát az agyába. Úgy érezte, amióta az eszét tudja, róla álmodott; teljesen elvarázsolta a karizmatikus jelenség. Talán csak szimplán a kisugárzása, de az sem kizárt, hogy manipulálta őt.

A nő kinyújtotta kezét Brian felé, és mutatóujjával kecsesen végigsimította az állát.

- Itt nem kell így hívnod. Tudod a nevem.

Brian próbálta uralni a remegését, és közben lenyelni a torkába képzelt gombócot. Nem sok sikerrel. Az sem segített a dolgon, hogy a talán még Tamlynnél is ijesztőbb Brandon is feltűnt a háttérben. Bár Istennek hála jelét sem adta annak, hogy ő is testközelbe szeretné evickélni magát. Inkább csak a távolból figyelt. Talán csak vigyázott az Úrnőjére. Egy észveszejtően gyönyörű, ugyanakkor legalább olyan észveszejtően veszélyes testőr. Csak Stef ne bukdácsoljon most ki ide – gondolta Brian – mert akkor aztán Stevie mellett ő is elélvez a látványtól. Egyikőjükre sem számíthat… nimfomán bagázs!

- Kérlek, mondd, miért jöttél, Tamlyn? – suttogta Brian erőtlenül.

- Úgy sejtem nálad van valami, ami az enyém. – tért a lényegre most már jóval hűvösebben a nő.

Briannek fogalma sem volt, mire céloz. Lenézett magára, és a ruhákon kívül más nem jutott eszébe. Elvörösödött. Semmi kedve nem volt a még elvétve ott maradt firkászok és fotósok előtt meztelenre vetkőzni. De ha Tamlyn utasítja, képtelen lesz ellenkezni.

- Christian ruhái… – nyögte.

- Ruhái? – Tamlyn felkacagott – Azokat megtarthatod. Én magát Christiant akarom. Ha megmondod, hol találom, már itt sem vagyok.

- De… én… én nem tudom. – dadogta megkönnyebbülten. Sztriptíz perpillanat elmarad, egy időre fellélegezhet.

- Ne hazudj nekem, Brian. Rájöhettél már, hogy nem kifizetődő. – lépett egyet a férfi felé fenyegetőn.

- Nem hazudok… esküszöm.

A szívére tette az egyik kezét, a másikat pedig felemelte, mint a kiscserkészek, úgy fogadkozott. Mit ki nem hoz az emberből a félelem!

Tamlyn néhány másodpercig gondolkodott rajta, higgyen-e a férfinak. Aztán, mivel nem jutott egyértelműen dűlőre önmagával, úgy döntött, tesz még egy próbát. Kitálal. Legalább nagyvonalakban.

- A születésnapja óta nem lehetett bírni vele, teljesen megváltozott. Tudom, hogy te tehetsz róla! És nem örülök neki. Mondhatni, ellenségként tekintek rád azóta… – egy gonosz szemvillantás után, amitől Brian majd összecsinálta magát, folytatta a lényeggel – Pár napja eltűnt. Nincs senkije, senkit nem ismer a városban. Egy árva kölyök család és barátok nélkül. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hozzád menekült. Szóval mondd el nekem szépen, hol van, és a szavamat adom, hogy nem bántalak.

- Eltűnt? Azt mondtad, hogy mindenki önként van veled. És te mégis kényszerítenéd, hogy visszamenjen hozzád?

A veszély egyes állatfajokat igencsak bátorrá tesz. Brian magabiztossága saját életet kezdett élni, nem szerette, ha elnyomják. Kétesélyes hogy a jó időpontban tette-e… csak néhány másodperc és kiderül, hogy a gazdi életben marad-e.

- Christian nem tud gondoskodni magáról! – emelte fel a hangját Tamlyn – Koszos kis utcagyerek volt, amikor tizenhét évesen rátaláltam. Én törődtem vele. Szüksége van valakire, aki irányítja. És _TE_ nem vagy elég domináns, úgyhogy add vissza őt addig, _amíg csak kérem, és nem követelem_!

Tamlyn Brian fölé magasodott, és olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a férfi érezte a forró leheletét a halántékán. Ahogy a szemébe nézett jeges fuvallat söpört át a testén. Ennél jobban már nem is tudott volna megijedni, de akkor sem tehetett semmit. Nem hazudott, és ez erőt adott neki.

- Le is vagdoshatod baltával egyesével az ujjaimat, hogy kivallass, akkor sem tudom megmondani, hol van. – felelte higgadtan – Nem láttam őt azóta. Semmit sem tudok róla.

- Rendben. Hiszek neked. – felelte kis gondolkodás után a fekete ruhás nő – De ha bármi információ a birtokodba kerül róla, elvárom, hogy tudasd velem. Egyszerű halandóként ne akarj szembe szállni az erőimmel!

A választ meg sem várva, sarkon fordult, libbent a kabátja, néhány lépés múlva karon fogta a háttérben várakozó Brandont, és elviharzott.

Brian eleresztette a mikrofonállványt, és a mögötte orgazmusközeli élményvigyorral a képén leledző Steve felé fordult, aki néhány lépést tett felé.

- Te mindig eldugdosod előlem a legjobb nőket… ez… huhh…

- Steve, mély levegő! Ez AZ a nő! – szólt rá ingerülten a dobosára.

- Az? Mármint… – igen, végre leesett neki – Ohh…

- Tűnjünk el innen nagyon gyorsan.

Brian megperdült, és a nagy lendülettől épp a feléjük tartó Stefanba ütközött.

- Héé, mi van veled? – kérdezte mosolyogva a magas basszeros, amint Brian reszketve a mellkasának szorította az arcát, és szorosan körbefonta a derekát.

- Itt volt Tamlyn… – suttogta a fehér ingbe.

- Micsoda?! – vonta fel a szemöldökét a svéd – Szóltál a biztonságiaknak?

- Mozdulni sem tudok a közelében, nemhogy gondolkodni… – felelte duzzogva – Steve meg nem volt beszámítható. – pillantott felé szúrósan, ahogy a lehető leggúnyosabban ejtette ki az utolsó szót.

Stef emlékszik még, milyen volt Brian azután az éjszaka után. Neki tálalt ki minden apró részletet. Valakinek muszáj volt, és Steve – amint most is kiderült – nem lett volna a legmegfelelőbb alany. Őt néha meglepőmód izgatják az ilyen szado-mazo dolgok. Stef nem gondolta, hogy újra ennyire megrémíti a nő Briant, ha más körülmények között újra találkoznak. Végigsimította a fejét, és magához ölelte a belé csimpaszkodó apró alakot.

- Mit akart? – kérdezte halkan.

- Christiant. Elszökött tőle, és azt hiszi, én rejtegetem.

- De nem. Ugye nem?

Brian ugrott egyet hátra, és mérgesen nézett fel Stefan barna szemeibe.

- Hogy a fenébe?! Szerinted eltitkolnám előled? El tudnám titkolni?? – kelt ki magából Brian.

- Nem. Bocs.

Engesztelésül megsimogatta Brian karját, és visszahúzta magához.

- Nem is láttam azóta… – hajtotta le a fejét.

- Jobb is. Elhiszem, hogy kivételesen szép a fiú, de gondolom, nem szívesen harcolnál érte ezzel a nővel.

- Hát… nem… – felelte suttogva, de cseppet sem volt hihető a válasza.

Persze Tamlynnel a világért sem akart szembe kerülni, de Christianre nagyon vágyott. És most, hogy megtudta, hogy elhagyta az Úrnőjét, csak még inkább éledt benne a remény, hogy újra láthatja, hogy újra érezheti, magához szoríthatja, megízlelheti és a magáévá teheti. Vágyott rá. Még jobban, mint eddig.

* * *

_Bátran véleményezd, ha érdekel a következő fejezet:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Carmen: Christian_**

**_2._**

Brian aznap éjjel nem lett volna képes egyedül hazamenni, egyedül lenni a lakásában, egyedül aludni. Azt gondolta, Tamlyn még a lakásán is meglátogatná, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, nem rejtegeti-e a szőke fiút. Ezt semmiképp sem akarta megkockáztatni. Közösen úgy döntöttek, haza sem megy. Stef magával vitte a lakására, és szorosan a karjai közé ölelve altatta el. Briannek nagy szüksége volt most a biztonságra, és Stefantól megkapta. Megértést, melegséget, szeretetet, és biztonságot. Mindent, amit az embernek tényleg csak a legjobb barátai adhatnak, csak egy maroknyi ember az életben.

Másnap reggel úgy döntött, elég erőt gyűjtött, hogy meglátogassa a saját lakását. Amikor észrevette a felfeszített bejárati ajtót, a szíve hirtelen minden áron a torkán akart kiugrani. Stefan erősködött, hogy elkíséri, de nem hagyta… viszont most kezdett úgy festeni a dolog, hogy talán élete legrosszabb döntése volt, hogy egyedül jött ma reggel haza. Hiába rettegett attól, hogy mi fog következni, a kíváncsisága olyan erős volt, hogy akarata ellenére felemelte a karját, és belökte az ajtót. Hatalmas dörrenésre és csörömpölésre rezzent össze. Remegett keze-lába, ahogy belépett a lakásba. De muszáj volt bemennie. A hi-fi megvan, a tévé is, valahogy rögtön érezte, hogy nem betörők voltak. Bár Tamlyn hajlamaira való tekintettel bizarr ötlet volt, hogy nyakát tegye rá… de biztos volt benne, hogy az ő emberei látogatták meg, abban a reményben, hogy megtalálják Christiant.

- Szia. – hallotta a halk, bizonytalan hangot a hálószobája irányából.

Ijedten kapta oda a tekintetét. Egy aranyszőke fej kukucskált ki a félig nyitott ajtón, és a lassan egy hónapja minden éjjel álmaiban megjelenő szépséges kék szemek pislogtak rá álmosan. Lemerevedtek a végtagjai, földbe gyökerezett a lába. De más testrészei is önkéntelenül merevedésnek indultak az agyába villanó emlékképekre.

- Ezt… – Brian körbenézett – te csináltad..? – nyögte ki azt, ami legelőször eszébe jutott; annak ellenére, hogy ha átgondolta volna, tisztában lett volna vele, hogy ekkora hülyeséget ritkán szokott kérdezni.

- Nem, dehogy! Én csak… – a szőke lesütötte hosszú mézbarna szempilláit – hozzád jöttem az éjjel, és nyitva találtam az ajtót. Biztosan valaki megzavarta a betörőket, mert úgy tűnik, nem vittek el semmit… – pislogott körbe ártatlanul – Te nem voltál sehol… kicsit megijedtem, de úgy döntöttem megvárom, míg hazajössz. Hamar álmos lettem, miközben vártam, muszáj volt aludnom egy kicsit… a zárral nem tudtam mit kezdeni… – bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét, aztán hirtelen fel is kapta, és okosan csillantak a szemei – De elbarikádoztam az ajtót, hogy halljam, amikor be akar jönni valaki.

- Hát meghallottad… itt vagyok. – fújta ki az eddig benntartott levegőjét a férfi.

Christian mosolyogva, bár kicsit félve lépkedett ki az ajtó mögül, ügyetlenül szorongatta a magára csavart lepedő sarkait, és megállt Brian előtt. Kinyújtotta felé egyik kezét, majd bizonytalanul visszahúzta, de aztán összeszedte a bátorságát, és megsimogatta a férfi fejét. Hajának lágy fekete selymébe csúsztak porcelán ujjai, és Brian látni vélte, ahogy egy hangtalan „hiányoztál"-t formáltak finom ajkai. Reszketett a vágytól, hogy a karjaiba kapja ezt a fiút, aki annyira ellentétes érzéseket vált ki belőle. Egy szende kisangyal, aki lesüti a szemeit, és belepirul mindenbe, ugyanakkor emlékezett még rá, milyen ördögien szexi, amikor az ölében vonaglik.

Hamar magához tért, amikor hangos parancsszót hallott az ajtó mögül. Tamlyn háziállatai! Rémülten perdítette vissza a fiút a hálószobába, és az óriási, tükrös ruhásszekrény ajtaját feltépve, begyömöszölte abba a meglepett, nyikkanni sem merő szépséget.

- Maradj nagyon csendben. – súgta míg az ajkára tette a mutatóujját, majd rácsukta az ajtót, sötétbe kényszerítve angyalát.

Ledobta a kabátját, és elindult kifelé.

- Ki az? – kiáltotta, de máris szemtől-szemben találta magát Brandonnal.

- Helló édes. – mosolyodott el perverz módon a magas festett férfi. Rajta kívül még két feketeruhás állt Brian nappalijának közepén, karba tett kézzel, további utasításokra várva.

- Mit akartok? Megmondtam, hogy nem láttam őt. Most értem haza, és ezt találtam. – mutatott körbe a szobában – A ti művetek, igaz?! – emelte fel a hangját legjobb-védekezés-a-támadás alapon. – Ha jól sejtem, nem találtatok semmit…

- Csak meg akartunk bizonyosodni arról, igazat mondtál-e. – felelte Brandon nyugodt hangon – De semmi jelét nem találtuk annak, hogy itt járt volna a kölyök. – Brian kezdett megkönnyebbülni, de a folytatás hamar visszalökte a bizonytalanságba – Viszont te nem aludtál itthon. Tudjuk, hogy a zenész barátodnál voltál. Talán onnan adtál távolsági instrukciókat valakinek Christiannel kapcsolatban…

Brandon közelebb lépett Brianhez, hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közé fogta a fekete inggallér csücskét, és annál fogva húzta magát közelebb, perverz mosollyal az arcán, az alacsonyabb férfihez, mire Brian egy nagy lépést tett hátra.

- Jézusom! Minek néztek engem?! James Bondnak? – forgatta meg a szemeit Brian – Megijedtem az este, és szükségem volt egy barátra. Nem kell ebbe bemagyarázni semmi mást! És most menjetek el, szeretnék hívni egy lakatost, és elfelejteni titeket – az ajtó felé lépett, és nyomatékosításképp kitárta azt – Tamlynnel és Christiannal együtt. – tette még hozzá.

- Tartsd be, amit Tamlynnek ígértél, ha szereted a tökéletes kis életed.

Brian nyelt egyet. Vajon ez most halálos fenyegetés akart lenni?

Brandon mielőtt átlépte a küszöböt, még a kezébe nyomott egy kis fekete kártyát. Nem volt rajta semmi más, csak egyetlen vörössel nyomott telefonszám. Milyen stílusos névjegykártya Tamlyntól…

Óriási kő esett le Brian a szívéről, amikor Brandon hátat fordított és kiparancsolta az embereit a lakásból. Megtehette volna, hogy újabb házkutatásba kezd. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi történhetett volna akkor.

Még ideje sem volt arra, hogy bemenjen a hálószobába, és kicsomagolja a szőke szépséget a szekrényből, ugyanis alighogy Brandon kirontott az ajtón, gyorsan megejtett egy alig másfél perces telefont a lakatosnak, és Steve máris ugyanazzal a hévvel rontott be rajta.

- Mit keresett itt az a tegnapi furcsa fazon? – kérdezte köszönés nélkül.

- Kettőt találhatsz… – fintorgott – Káprázatos a segge az extraszűk vinyl nadrágjában, de ha választhatok, inkább nem látnám újra.

- A lépcsőházban majdnem felborított… Mibe keveredtél, Brian?

- Christiant keresik rajtam még mindig. – szándékosan a háló felé irányozta a lépteit, hogy a sötétben kuksoló fiú hallja, amit mond… és talán érezze, amit a szavak mögé gondol – Nem hiszik el, hogy nincs nálam. Mindjárt itt a lakatos, megjavítja a zárat, és már itt sem vagyok. Pár napra elmegyek innen. Kiveszek egy szobát a Silver Light-ban. Csak Stefnek mondd el, hogy ott vagyok, senki másnak! Aztán úgyis jóidőre elmegyünk a városból, csak ezt a néhány napot kell túlélnem.

Persze a szőke a szekrényben hallotta, amit 'csak Stefnek szabad elmondani'. Ahogyan azt is, amikor Brian fennhangon tudatta Steve-vel, hogy hova teszi az új zárak pótkulcsait, mielőtt lelépett a barátjával.

Christian óvatosan nyitotta ki a szekrény ajtaját, amikor már percek óta nem hallott zörgést a lakásból. Lábujjhegyen kiosont a hálóból, és óvatosan körülnézett. Sehol senki. A lakáskulcsot Brian titkos instrukciói alapján hamar megtalálta, kezébe vette a ruháit, és miután gyorsan lezuhanyzott, elindult az álmai után.

Nem így képzelte a viszontlátást. Először a felfeszített zár sokkolta, és hogy nem találta otthon a férfit, aztán a csörömpölős ébresztő utáni fél perc beteljesületlen zsongás, majd Brandonék léptei, és a félelem, amit a sötétben érzett, amíg mozdulatlanul, kicsire összehúzva magát, fülelt. Mi lett volna, ha megtalálják? Rettegve bordáihoz sajtolta a szekrényben lógó ingeket, beléjük burkolózott. Egy kicsit megnyugtatták, Briant érezte bennük. Az illat, Brian-illat. A férfié, aki hetek óta vele volt éjjel és nappal. Az álmaiban és a gondolataiban. Aki miatt minden éjjel lázasan arra ébredt, hogy szorosan öleli a maga alá gyűrt takaróját, és csalódottan kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy az illatos szaténkupacnak bizony vajmi kevés köze van ahhoz az élettel teli formás testhez, amit maga mellé álmodott. És aki miatt képtelen volt többé elviselni azt, amiért ezidáig valósággal megveszett. Mások érintését. Legyen az durva vagy egészen gyengéd. Nem akart mást a testén. CsakBriant. Tamlyn egyre többet büntette az engedetlenségéért. És Christian tűrt, nem mondott neki semmit, inkább magába zárkózott. A nő nem értette volna meg, és nem engedte volna el. Egyik éjjel titokban csomagolta össze a kis táskáját, és kisurrant az alvó házból. Azóta visszataszítónál is visszataszítóbb helyeken húzta meg magát. Melegbárokban vállalt alkalmi vetkőzőmunkát, hogy legyen pénze, és próbálta elkerülni az addigi otthona környékét is, amíg kinyomozza Brian lakáscímét.

Bezárta a lakás ajtaját, és bőrdzsekije zsebébe süllyesztette a fényes kulcscsomót. Átsuhant egy mosoly az arcán, amikor eszébe jutott: nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar kulcsa lesz Brian lakásához. Mielőtt kilépett volna a kapun, alaposan körülnézett. Feltette a napszemüvegét, és a lehető legkevesebb feltűnés mellett – ami tulajdonképpen ilyen külsővel erősen közelít a lehetetlenhez – taxi után indult.

* * *

_... any comment?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Carmen: Christian_**

**_3._**

- A cigaretta öl.

Brian nem fordult a hang irányába, szája sarkain aprócska mosoly villant át, de pillanatokon belül ugyanolyan komoly lett az arca, mint előtte. Tudta, ki áll a fotel mögött. És látni is akarta. Nagyon! De kínozta magát egy kicsit ezzel az édes időhúzással, nem fordította hátra a fejét. 

- Sosem akartam hetvenéves vénember lenni. – felelte vibrálóan mély, nyugodt hangon, miközben fejét kicsit megemelve, de még mindig maga elé bámulva, fújta ki a füstöt. 

- Rossz szokás. – lépett közelebb a váratlan vendég. Brian érezte a tarkóján a meleg tekintetet, majd a fotel háttámlájára nehezedő kezek nyomán besüppedő puha szövet mozdulását.

- Szokás, berögződés, szenvedély… – dorombolta, és a feje felett a háta mögé lendítette a karját. Megragadta a kezébe akadó textilt, és kényszerítette a tulajdonosát, hogy kerülje meg a fotelt. Felnézett Christian arcába. – Tudod… valaminek… mindig lennie kell a… – duruzsolta lassan, majd a mondat befejezésétől eltekintve, nyelvével megnedvesítette az ajkait.

- …a szádban? – nyögte a fiú.

Brian elmosolyodott. Gonosz vigyor volt. Kiélvezte az előtte álló fiatal fiú minden apró rezzenését, élvezte, hogy hatással van rá. Egyetlen mondata vagy mozdulata elég ahhoz, hogy összeakadjanak ennek a szépségnek a lábai, és elterüljön előtte a puha szőnyegen, mint önkéntes terülj-terülj-asztalkája. 

Lassan felállt a fotelből, egy mély slukkot szívott a tüdejébe, és a szőke ártatlan, zavart pírral borított arcába fújta a füstöt. Christian legszívesebben kivette volna a kezéből a füstölgő rudat, arrogánsan eltaposta volna a csupasz padlón, és közölte volna vele, hogy ő inkább most valami mást ad a szájába. 

Persze nem tette. Tamlyn a dominancia szikráját is kiölte belőle. Vagy legalább is nagyon mélyre eltemette benne.

Csak mozdulatlanul tűrte, ahogy a sűrű füst egyre jobban csípje a szemét. Csakazért sem pislogott. 

Brian elnevette magát, előrehajolt a fiú mellett, és az asztalon fekvő hamutálcába fojtotta az izzó csikket. Aztán felegyenesedett, és közben mintegy „véletlenül" vállával és felkarjával Christian csípőjét súrolta. A fiú ekkor mozdult meg először. Megremegett a nadrágját érő futó kontaktustól. Felemelte a kezét, és ujjai hegyével Brian fényes ajkaihoz nyúlt. 

- Gyönyörű vagy. – suttogta nagyon halkan.

Brian arcán egy pillanatra átvillant egy csábos mosoly, aztán ahogy eszébe villant Tamlyn látogatása és a feldúlt lakása, hirtelen komorrá vált, és egy kicsit hátrahúzta a fejét. Épp csak annyira, hogy a fiú ujjai elváljanak tőle, de a lélegzetét még mindig érezhette a kezén.

- Na most akkor mondd el szépen, mi a fenét kerestél nálam. Ha már bevállaltam, hogy kockára teszem a seggem a tied megmentése érdekében, néhány őszinte szót talán megérdemlek. 

- Csak… hiányoztál… – görbült le a szája sarka, ahogy Brian kemény arcvonásait nézte.

- Jaj kölyök! – fordított hátat grimaszolva, és feltett szándéka volt, hogy kimegy a kis konyhafülkébe két sörért – Úgy vettem észre, hogy szeretsz abban a kastélyban lenni, hogy ők a családod. Egy dugás nem fordíthat ki önmagadból! Még ha olyan jó is volt… – tette hozzá még az utolsó szavakat, enyhíteni próbálva az előzőek súlyát. 

De Christian az első távolodó lépése után elkapta a kezét, térdre borult előtte, és homlokát Brian kézfejéhez nyomva, sírós hangon kérte.

- Ne küldj el, kérlek! Jó leszek, ígérem. Bármit megteszek… nem akarok visszamenni az Úrnőhöz…

- Mit művelsz? – nyitotta nagyra a szemeit Brian – Állj fel. 

Megfogta a fiú kezét, és felhúzta maga mellé. A dereka köré tekerte az egyik karját. Nem volt magasabb nála, és ez nagyon tetszett neki. Lehúzta róla a bőrdzsekit. Kivette a pólója nyakába akasztott napszemüveget, és az asztalra tette. A mellkasára tette a tenyerét, végighúzta a finom izmokon, a nyakán végigsimítva pedig megragadta a tarkóját. A mézszőke fürtök tövére fogott, egy aprót rántott rajtuk, amire a fiú önkéntelenül is lehunyta a szemeit, a nyakát felkínálva hátravetette a fejét, és egy halkat nyögött.

- Szóval hiányoztam… – hajolt Brian a fiú torkának halvány bőréhez, de nem ért hozzá a szájával – Egy kiadós hancúrban benne vagyok. – a fiú ráemelte a tekintetét, Brian pedig pajzánul megnyalintotta a lebiggyedt ajkakat, amire Christian elmosolyodott – Aztán szépen visszamész oda, ahova tartozol.

- Nem! – vágta rá ijedten. 

- Nem akarsz dugni? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét Brian ironikusan, miközben a derekáról lecsúsztatta egyik kezét, és jelentőségteljesen belemarkolt a szőke fenekébe. 

- Nem megyek vissza. Veled akarok lenni. – duruzsolta, és még mielőtt az reagálni tudott volna, megcsókolta a férfit. 

Brian rögtön kiesett a szerepéből. Olyan hévvel csókolta vissza, hogy szinte azonnal beestek a fiú mögött álló kanapé párnái közé. Még ködösen emlékezett rá, hogy ezt meg kellene beszélnie vele, értésére kell adnia, hogy nem hurcolászhatja magával őt mindenhova, mint a kiskutyáját… mert ő, tetszik vagy sem, Tamlyn kiskutyája. És nem akarhatja, hogy szembeszálljon érte azzal a nővel… és és és… De ahogy csókolta, a szavak összekeveredtek a fejében, és hamar köddé is váltak. 

Türelmetlenül tépte le a pólót az alatta fekvő tökéletes kis testről, és rátapadt az izgatottságtól felforrósodott bőrére, nyalta, szívta, harapta a húsát, ahol csak érte. Christian vadul nyögdécselt ujjait Brian hajába gabalyítva. 

- Annyira szeretnék a tied lenni újra. – nyögte félig lehunyt pillái mögül fátyolos szemmel Brian arcát nézve – Kérlek. 

Brian semmit sem imádott jobban, mint amikor egy szépség azért esedezik, hogy vegye el végre, ami jár neki. Azonnal elfelejtett minden rosszat, ami történt az elmúlt huszonnégy órában, és azt is, ami ezek után még bizonyosan várni fog rá. 

Lehántotta a nadrágot a fiúról, végigsimított a belső combján, a látványos erekcióján, majd a hasán és mellkasán tenyerével átsuhanva megragadta az állát és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Látni akarta a tiszta kék csillogásban a mérhetetlen vágyat. Christian remegett alatta, az érintésére éhezve. Meg akart szólalni, de Brian nem hagyta. Elég volt a könyörgésből. A nyelvével hallgattatta el. És legközelebb már csak akkor engedte szabadon a torkából kikívánkozó hangokat, amikor a gyönyör önkívületében az ő nevét nyögte.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Carmen: Christian_**

**4.**

Brian épp végzett a fürdőben, mezítláb sétált hófehér frottírköntösben a nappaliból a háló felé, egy nagy bögre instant kávét szorongatva, élvezve a nedves lábujjait cirógató puha szőnyeget a talpa alatt, amikor kopogást hallott. Önkéntelenül is összerezzent.

- Brian, én vagyok, engedj be! – hallatszott Stefan ismerős hangja a vastag faajtótól tompítottan. Pedig már éppen kezdett volna megijedni és azon gondolkodni, Tamlyn vajon hogyan találta meg. De így gombóc a torkában hamar elintézve.

- Szia. – tárta ki az ajtót a barátjának, és lábujjhegyre állva megpuszilta – Mondd, hogy hoztál valami ehetőt.

- Szerinted? – vigyorgott Stef, és Brian orra elé emelt egy nagy papírzacskót.

- Tudtam, hogy rád számíthatok! – ölelte meg a basszerosát Brian, aztán elővigyázatosan kinézett a folyosóra, mielőtt visszacsukta volna az ajtót – És… elég lesz hármunknak is? – kérdezte lassan, ártatlanul kémlelve felfelé a nálánál cirka harminc centivel magasabb férfira.

- Hármunknak? Steve azt mondta, nem jön… – ráncolta össze Stef a homlokát, mint aki semmit sem ért. Pedig tudat alatt nagyon is értette.

- Hát ő nem… dee…

- DE?! – meresztgette a szemét Stef rosszat sejtve.

- Steffie… ne akadj ki nagyon, de valaki még durmol az ágyamban.

- Nem szoktam kiakadni azon, ha _'valaki'_ fekszik az ágyadban, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy most ki fogok. Ugye nem a szőke?! Hazudtál, amikor azt mondtad, nem láttad? – rökönyödött meg, és még csak eltitkolni sem tudta. Brian nem szokott neki hazudni.

- Igazat mondtam – fintorodott el a feltételezésen –, csak azután találkoztam vele, hogy beszéltünk róla. Te se lettél volna képes kidobni, hidd el. – felelte halkan.

- Brian! – kiáltott fel Stefan.

- Cssss… Alszik. Ne ébresszük fel, nagyon fáradt volt. – mosolygott szendén, de sokat sejtetően összehúzva magán a köntöst. Elvette a papírzacskót Stefantól, az asztalhoz ment, és elkezdte kipakolni belőle a dolgokat. – Ülj le, kitörik a nyakam, ha rád kell néznem.

- Ne tereld el a szót. Brian, nem akarlak még egyszer úgy látni, ahogyan akkor! – erélyesen beszélt, aminek hatására a barátja kicsire összehúzta magát a székén, és csendben, mint aki ott sincs, egy croissant-t kezdett majszolni a kávéja mellé – Küldd el. Megkaptad még egyszer, ez volt az álmod, azt is elhiszem, hogy ő még másodszorra is ugyanolyan jó volt, mint vadiúj élményként, ami nem túl sűrűn fordul elő nálad, de most küldd vissza oda, ahonnan jött! Nem tarthatod meg. Nem egy ajándékba kapott kiscica…

- …pedig nagyon tud dorombolni… – vetette közbe.

- Őrült vagy, Brian. Félsz attól a nőtől, nekem kell figyelmeztetnem rá? Nem felejtheted el ilyen egyszerűen! Küldd el a kölyköt, és kész! – utasította egyre ingerültebben, látva hogy a barátjának esze ágában sincs gondolkodni, inkább fejjel megy a falnak. Kemény feje van, de ennyire azért mégsem!

Brian lassan fordította hátra a fejét, amikor Stefan hirtelen elhallgatott, és elkezdett mereven mögé bámulni. Hát persze, hogy Christian állt mögötte. Kócosan, nedvesen fénylő szemekkel. Valószínűleg Stef utolsó, rá nézve nem éppen kedves mondatait, ő is hallotta. Látszott, hogy épp csak felráncigálta magára a farmert, ahogy felriasztották édes álmából.

- Ugye nem küldesz el…? – kérdezte a fiú félve Brian mögé lépkedve.

Brian nagyot sóhajtott. Most mondja azt, hogy _„De. Így lesz a legjobb mindenkinek."_? A fiú féltérdre ereszkedett mögötte, és ajkaival megcirógatta a nyakát. Brian lehunyta a szemét, libabőrös lett Christian érintésétől. Már épp kezdett volna igazat adni az őt győzködő basszerosának, de ez az apró érintés újra kételkedésbe vitte. Muszáj neki Stefre hallgatnia az ereiben száguldozó vére helyett??

Kinyitotta a szemeit, és ránézett a barátjára. Komoly volt, aggódott. Érte aggódott.

Igen. Muszáj. Ő mindig jót akart. Mindig ott volt, ha kellett. Stefnek van igaza. Megfogta hát a ránehezedő finom kezet, és levette a válláról.

- Jobban tennéd, ha… – kezdett bele valamibe, amit fogalma sem volt, hogyan fog befejezni. De a szőke úgysem hagyta.

- Nem! – sietve megkerülte Brian székét, szorosan az asztal mellé állt, a két egymással szemben ülő férfi közé, hogy őrá figyeljen Brian, és ne Stefanra – Szereted, ha veled vagyok, érzem. Bármit kérhetsz, mindent kívánságod teljesítem. Boldogabban, mint bárki! Nem kell azt hazudnod, hogy szeretsz, nem kell a kirakatba tenned, meghúzom magam a háttérben, csak engedd hogy melletted legyek! Kérlek. – Brian lábaihoz térdelt, és kezébe vette az egyik kezét, ő vonakodva, de hagyta – Azt mondtad, most indultok egy hosszabb útra. Távol lehetünk Tamlyntól, nem kell félnünk tőle. Még hasznodra is lehetek. Tudok főzni. Tudtad? Állítólag nagyon jól főzök. – hadarta egyre gyorsabban – És takarítok. Segítek pakolni. Bármit. Esténként pedig tudom, mennyire jól esik, ha meleg az ágy, amibe a hosszú és fárasztó nap után befekszel. És megmasszíroz valaki, ha elfáradt a tested. Vagy cirógat, ha arra vágysz. Tőlem mindent megkapsz, hidd el, és nem kérem, hogy bármilyen áldozatot is hozz értem…

- A rabszolgatartást büntetik. – mosolyodott el halványan, és lassan elhúzta a kezét.

- Ha önként vállalom, nem tehetnek semmit ellene. Csak engedd meg. – suttogta már elkeseredetten a fiú. Nem vette a poént. Ő tényleg a rabszolgája akart lenni.

Újabb mély sóhaj jött Brian felől. Stefan, bár nem szólt bele Christian mondanivalójába, ugyanolyan szúrós szemmel nézett, mint előtte, és Brian kérdő tekintetére válaszként határozottan megrázta a fejét. Brian ránézett a szőkére, és ahogy a barátjától látta, ő is megrázta a fejét. Kétségbeesetten kezdett el sírni a fiú. Briannek pedig majd megszakadt a szíve. Féltette. Tamlyn is megmondta, hogy kell neki valaki, aki irányítja, aki megmondja, mit tegyen. Ha most eldobja, ki tudja mi lesz vele.

- Csak azért, mert ő nem engedi? – szipogta Christian és szeme sarkából vetett egy pillantást Stefanra. Nem számonkérőn kérdezte, csupán kíváncsian – Az övé vagy?

Brian gyorsan megrázta újra a fejét. Soha semmi jelét nem adta annak, nem utalt rá, hogy Stefan a társa vagy a szeretője lenne, honnan vette a fiú?

- Nem vagyunk együtt úgy, de a legjobb barátom, és sokszor igaza van, amikor az én agyam hasznavehetetlen. Hallgatok rá.

- És ha… – Stefanhoz fordult, átmászott az ő lábai elé – Neked is megteszek mindent. Csak kérned kell. Bármit. Tetszem, ugye? – a két férfinak egyszerre nyíltak óriásira a szemei. Stef felállt a székből, mert a szőke már a combját simogatta. Megszólalni nem tudott, csak meredten bámulta a földön térdeplő könyörgő szépséges teremtményt.

- Ezt hagyd abba azonnal! – Brian volt az, aki az elképesztő fordulat után legelőször képes volt rátalálni a hangjára – Nem hagynám, hogy vele is lefeküdj!

Christian könnyei azonnal elapadtak, lassan Brian felé fordult, és tágra nyílt nedves szemekkel, ártatlanul szólalt meg.

- Csak magadnak akarsz? – kérdezte olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki tudja a választ, csak éppen nem hiszi el, és szüksége van a megerősítésre.

- Ez… – hebegte Brian – ez… nem….

- Nekem nem okozna gondot több férfiről is gondoskodni, eddig is így éltem. – közölte tényszerűen a szőke.

- Christian. Hagyd abba kérlek. – suttogta Brian.

- Mégsem akarod, hogy elmenjek, igaz? – húzta fel világos szemöldökét.

- Nem, nem akarom, hogy elmenj! – csattant fel végül – De félek attól a nőtől, és szerintem jobban tennéd, ha te is félnél, úgy hallottam tartozol neki. Nőj fel, kölyök! Nem lehet mindig minden úgy az életben, ahogy azt szeretnéd. Arra ott vannak az álmaid… az élet nem színes lufikból meg rózsaszínű marcipánbevonatos mézeskalácsházikókból áll, amiket bármikor kedvedre majszolgathatsz, ha megéhezel.

Christian felpattant, és a fürdő felé rohant.

- Rendbe szedem magam, aztán elmegyek hozzá. Beszélek vele. – Brian tátott szájjal bámult utána. Ezt ő váltotta ki belőle? Miért sül el minden máshogy, mint ahogy annak alapjáraton el kellene sülnie? – Büszke leszel rám, bátor leszek. – állt meg félúton visszanézve a megmentőjére.

- A bátorság legtöbbször a hülyeség szinonimája… – motyogta Stef.

- Nem mehetsz el hozzá! – kapott utána Brian, és a karját megfogva visszarántotta.

- De. Igazad van, téged sodortalak veszélybe. Ezt sosem akartam. Beszélnem kell vele. Engedj, lezuhanyzok. – próbálta kiszabadítani a karját a férfi ujjainak szorításából.

- Telefon. – hozta meg a döntést Brian, Stef pedig már a fejét fogta, fogalma sem volt, hogy fogja ebből az egészből kihúzni a legjobb barátját.

- Nem tudom a számát. – gondolkodott el Christian – Mivel mindig ott voltam, sosem kellett felhívnom.

- Én tudom. Fürödj meg, hadd beszéljek még egy kicsit Stefannal.

Amint becsukódott a szőke mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaja, Stef „visszaesett" a székébe.

- Te meghibbantál. – sóhajtotta lemondóan, rá sem nézve Brianre.

- Steffie… most már te is láttad…

- Igen. Láttam. Gyönyörű. – vetette oda tárgyilagosan – Egy lélegzetelállító prostituált.

- Láttál már nála szebbet? – hajolt közelebb Brian. Az utolsó epés megjegyzést elengedte a füle mellett.

- Mit számít? – grimaszolt.

- Csak válaszolj.

- Nem emlékszem. – vonta meg a vállát a basszeros.

- Mert nem láttál. – mosolyodott el diadalittasan, és hátradőlt a székében.

- Na és akkor mi van?! Képes lennél kinyíratni magad a két álomszép égszínkék szeméért és az ártatlan mosolyáért??

- A márványból kifaragott, tökéletes testéről se feledkezzünk meg. Tudom, hogy hülyének nézel érte, de azt hiszem, megkockáztatnám…

- Na ez az, amit _én_ nem engedek! – mordult rá Stefan.

- Jajj Steffie! Tudod, hogy bírnak az angyalok. – nevetett fel – Vigyáznak rám. Szerintem Christiant is ők küldték. Csak azt tudnám, a szárnyait milyen trükkel dugdossa el előlem, mert esküszöm, mindenhol megnéztem, sehol sincsenek… – forgatta meg tettetett elgondolkodással a szemeit.

-.-.-.-

A szőke bepötyögte a Briantől kapott mobilba a kis fekete kártyán vörösen világító számokat, és türelmesen várt, amíg kicsöngött.

- Hallo… – szólt bele bizonytalanul.

- Christian, te vagy az? – kérdezte egy izgatott hang a túlvégről suttogva – Te vagy??

- Justin? – motyogta a fiú.

- Én vagyok… vigyél el innen, kérlek… – nyöszörögte halkan – vigyél el, nem akarok itt maradni… Brandon… – a fiú hirtelen elhallgatott.

- Ki az? – szólt bele erélyesen egy kattanás után Brandon a telefonba. Christian ijedtében azonnal megszakította a hívást.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Brian az elfehéredett arcú fiút – Miért tetted le?

- Justin… – hebegte – Bántják… érte kell mennem.

- Ki az a Justin?

Christian, mint aki meg sem hallotta a kérdést, mint aki észre sem veszi, hogy Brian is ott van, felkapta a kabátját, és gépiesen elindult a társa megmentésére. Brian elkapta a dzsekije ujját és ébresztő gyanánt rákiáltott.

- Christian! – még ezzel sem érte el a megfelelő hatást, úgyhogy megfogta a vállait, hogy kicsit helyrerázza – KI AZ A JUSTIN? – kiabálta az arcába.

Pislogott kettőt, és a fiú üveges szemei újra élettel teltek meg.

- Az új fiú. Meséltem neked a többiekről. – darálta – Ő még nagyon fiatal, csak néhány hónapja került oda… tudtam, hogy nem fogja bírni… sírt… Brandon bántotta… el kell hoznom!

- És mégis hogy gondolod? Nem sétálhatsz csak úgy be, hogy „heló, Justinért jöttem, de már megyek is".

- Majd út közben kitalálom… – kinyitotta az ajtót, de Brian eléállt, és határozottan bevágta az orra előtt.

- Előbb kitaláljuk, aztán indulunk el. Ez a helyes sorrend. Ülj le! – parancsolt rá.

Stefan arca már az egyszerű holtsápadtból egészségtelen hamuszürkére váltott, ahogy figyelte, amint a barátja egyre mélyebbre ássa el magát a szarban. Már nem elég neki annak a boszorkánynak az egyik ölebe, most még a másik kis házikedvenc megszöktetésében is segédkezni akar. Remek kilátások. És cseppet sem hajlik arra, hogy legalább meghallgasson egy épeszű véleményt is a sajátján kívül.

- Brian, mi a fenét művelsz? – kérdezte már-már lemondóan, az asztalra könyökölve tenyerére támasztva a homlokát.

- Segítenem kell.

- Dehogy kell! Brian, nézz már magadra! Teljesen elment az eszed!

- Stef, menj el, ha semmi okosat nem tudsz mondani. – mordult vissza rá.

- Én egyfolytában csak okosakat mondok, te vagy az, aki megőrült. Azt hittem ennyi idős korodra benőtt már a fejed lágya, és meghallgatod más gondolkodó lény véleményét is, nem csak a farkadét.

- Na jó, erre most nincs szükségünk, menj el Stef! – kiabált rá Brian.

Stefan dühében felpattant, és a kijárat irányába rohant. Kinyitotta az ajtót, de mielőtt kilépett volna rajta, megfordult, és mérgében jó hangosan becsapta, hogy beleremegtek az ablakok is.

- Lófaszt fogsz így lerázni! Nem engedlek egyedül sehova, veletek megyek! És ha ép bőrrel megússzuk, amit kötve hiszek, én magam fogom szétrúgni a segged!

- Mindig kéreted magad, aztán sosem hagysz cserben. – Brian rámosolygott, odalépett hozzá, és megölelte – Gyere, ülj vissza, kell egy jó forgatókönyv!


End file.
